


Kiss the Chef

by Whyamihere13



Series: irl into prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cookies, Cooking, Cute, Established Relationship, Fire, Fluff, Irondad, M/M, My First Work, One Shot, Stony - Freeform, a mess tbh, plotless tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamihere13/pseuds/Whyamihere13
Summary: Peter has the most brilliant ideas. Like how to take down bad guys but most of his bad one's (there's a lot) involve Tony Stark.OrTony stark cannot cook. Please Peter, stop trying





	Kiss the Chef

“-and I’m sure it won’t kill you.”

Tony rubbed his eyes with the hand that was not currently holding his scalding coffee. He breathed in deep and slowly gained his bearings.

“Morning to you too, kid.” Why did the kid have to be a morning person? Why couldn’t he be a night owl or something that Tony could actually deal with. Right now, he had very little coffee in his system and the kid was going on about who knows what. Honestly, who was a morning person besides Peter and good old Cap. Unnatural if you asked him.

“Mister Stark! I had the most brilliant idea. I was thinking-“

“Let me stop you right there, kid. No. We cannot cook. Those cooking shows make it look easy but let me tell you right now, we will fail. The last time I even turned on the oven, Rhodey ran into the kitchen, only in his sleep shorts, to extinguish the fire I somehow created in under 5 minutes.” Tony gave Peter a meaningful look. “Though if you want to break that record with me, we can do that next time Rhodey is in town.”

This was the hard part of being a responsible adult. Not that Tony was responsible. And if you ask Pepper or the rest of the Avengers, it was arguable that he was even an adult. He hated denying Peter such mundane tasks. Yet this was something definitely for the greater good. Peter’s smile did not diminish one bit. Not that it ever did, Tony thought, bemused.

“But I have a solution to all of that!” Peter exclaimed. “See this.” He turned his starkpad to Tony who looked disturbed.

“Kid, you know its blasphemous that you managed to crack that screen right? I created the thing yet you show me-“

“That’s not the point-“

“How did you even manage that?”

Peter blushed and gave Tony a sheepish look. “imighthavedroppeditfromthefiftiethfloorofstarktower.” He mumbled in one breath.

Tony raised a brow. “That’s kind of …impressive. Side note, as soon as this coffee is in my system, I'm good to go Peter. Speaking quickly and mumbling won't stop me.”

Still red, Peter forged on. “This recipe only needs a microwave. Have you set fire to one of those?”

Tony contemplated this. Sure, he had turned one sentient back in the day. Moody thing. It only liked Rhodey. _I wonder what happened to Toasty?_ He had never set one aflame. Unless you count toasty that set itself a frame. What a shame too. A monstrous yet state of the art microwave. Albeit moody.

Tony shook his head. An idea formed in his head and he gave a small smirk. “I can’t help you, kid, but you know who can?”

“Who?”

“Tony!”

“I’m just saying that the kid wants to bake. Preferably something edible!”

“That doesn’t mean you can just drag me into any scheme you come up with. I have a job!”

“You work for me.”

“Technically I work for Pepper.”

“Stark industries! I’m the only stark!”

“Technically there is also-“

“Don’t bring my husband into this, Hogan!”

“Don’t force me to hang out with the kid more than I have to.”

“Fine, then I’m bringing in the big guns.”

Happy visibly failed to hold back a shudder. It was clear he was going to break. “Don’t bring Pepper into this. Please.”

Tony watched the scene in front of him with a fond smile. He was drinking some herbal tea Bruce made and, honestly, it wasn’t terrible. Right now, he was too content. Happy had his usual face on but his eyes glimmered with satisfaction. He definitely missed being the chef. He was bossing the kid around but there was something light and fond in his voice. Looks like he didn’t find the kid that bad. But who could? Peter Parker was like a puppy. There’s always that small part of you that finds him adorable.

Hands slipped around his waist and lips gently kissed his neck. He leaned into the embrace. He quickly turned his face for a brief kiss then turned back to see Peter and Happy place the cookie tray into the oven. 

“Why is Happy wearing a neon pink ‘Kiss the chef’ apron. We have a muted blue-“

“I know. So does JARVIS but he even decided to omit the truth.”

Steve laughed and pressed a kiss to Tony’s head. It was pure bliss. Tony mused as the smell of cookies baking in the oven wafted throughout the kitchen, this is _perfection_. Until Peter spoke up, his face lit up by the glow of the oven.

“So, when do we add the baking powder?”

Happy’s face turned to one of exasperation. He probably expected something like this to happen. Behind Tony, he could feel his husband trying but failing to hide his snickers.

Well, not everything can be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what happens if baking powder isn't in cookies so.. you can let me know?
> 
> Also these prompts are related to the actual characteristics of the characters.happy Hogan plays a chef on the movie chef. i love that movie so i wrote this
> 
> Any prompts? Ideas? Hate it? Love it? Let me know.
> 
> Kudos? I'll give you cookies with baking powder!


End file.
